Power amplifiers are generally used in communication systems, such as wireless communication systems, to provide a desired gain to a signal that is being transmitted. Further, power amplifiers can provide a mechanism for load matching of the medium on which a signal is to be transmitted. However, amplifiers used in communication systems can cause challenges. Linearity of output responses of an amplifier may be relatively limited. Digital pre-distortion (DPD) can be used to enhance linearity of output response of a power amplifier.